


Staring Contest

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cute, Eyes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have a staring contest, and Cassian has something up his sleeve to win.





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart by spacepandar](http://spacepandar.tumblr.com/post/171888399480/3more-the-idea-was-this-jyn-and-cassian-were)
> 
> I also suggest listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSQzUx3QW2Y) while reading. Thank you!

It started with a silence between drinks at the cantina, a break in conversation. Jyn found herself admiring Cassian’s dark eyes, which studied their clasped hands on the table. He’d told her before that her eyes were pretty, but she liked his much more. She liked how the color shifted from void black to caf brown depending on how close she came to his face. 

His lovely eyes turned up at her, her cheeks warming under their gaze. He didn’t blink. Neither did she. She grinned, feeling a little silly at the game he silently proposed, but she accepted the challenge. His eyes widened a moment, but she kept hers half-lidded to keep them from drying too fast. She stared at him, weaving through the brown until she reach the rim of his pupil, then focused outward again. His lids sank a little, and she counted each feathery eyelash. 

Neither of them were going to cave, until Cassian lifted her hand to his cheek. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t surrender as the bristles of his beard pricked her fingers. She exhaled through her nose, the rims of her eyes burning, and held her stare. His gaze still on her, he turned his head and pressed his lips against the palm of her hand.

Jyn blinked.

“Cheater,” she said, grinning as she wiped away a tiny tear that slipped out between blinks.

He never stopped watching her, and she felt his smile on her skin as he kissed her hand all the way to her fingertips. 


End file.
